In the related art, a developer cartridge has been known which has a detection protrusion configured to be engaged with an actuator provided to a main body housing of an image forming apparatus. Specifically, according to this technology, when the developer cartridge is mounted, the detection protrusion presses the actuator. Thereafter, when a driving force is input to the developer cartridge, the detection protrusion soon starts to move and retreats from the actuator.
In the meantime, the detection protrusion is used for enabling a control device to recognize a brand-new state, a specification and the like of the developer cartridge. Therefore, in some cases, it is required to delay a timing at which the detection protrusion starts to move by a predetermined time from an input of the driving force.